A Softer Side
by Caffeine177
Summary: Did you think all Aliens were cold-blooded killers? Well, think again!
1. Chapter 1

A softer side

Vex- Predator.

Luna- Predator, girlfriend of vex.

Razed- Alien, born from Luna.

Vex slowly crept through the crater with Luna, seeking out the kajara, one of the more dangerous creatures on his homeworld. The kajara lived in craters and caves, living on meat. Vex was on his first kill to kill the kajara, and his mate was passing the incitation with him. Killing a kajara was one of the stages of acceptance and killing the "hard meat" was the final and next stage. Vex and Luna had trained long and hard for this hunt, and they were not to be disappointed. A kajara stood not 20 ft away, feasting on another native.

Vex and Luna took careful aim with their spears, they knew they would hit, they could hear the cheering of the young predators, and the silent approval of the elders, and Vex slowly eased the trigger backward….. SCREECH!! Like the a cry from hell, something leapt out of the cave to Luna's right, and tried to get onto her face. Luna waved her spear wildly, trying to hit the thing on her face, it was suffocating her, squeezing her throat until she couldn't breathe. She was falling down down……

Vex was almost frozen with fear, he recognized the thing as a spawn of the "hard meat", injecting embryos into the victim's chest. He had to get it off her face. "Hold still!" Vex took the knife he always kept around with him, all the while desperately trying to get it off her. He was failing, they both knew it.

They were almost impossible to get off once they attached. Still, Vex could see if he had enough leverage, he could get it off her. He propped the knife under the spawn and steeled his muscles for the effect of the strain when…..BOOM! He had forgotten all about the kajara, and had paid the price. It dug its horn into him, but luckily, no, by _pure_ luck, the knife had been in front of him and it impaled itself on it. Vex saw his vision cloud and he knew it was over. There was no way he could ever get the spawn off in time, _or _without killing Luna. Just before he blacked out, he whispered, with a heavy heart, _goodbye…..Luna._


	2. Awakening

Wake up

Vex slowly opened his eyes to find he was in his tribe's healing building, with the Elders watching him, no less.

"What happened?" Vex tried not make his voice quiver. "You mean you don't remember?" One of the Elders asked him.

"No, and where's Luna?" Vex asked, starting to get panicked.

"She was…..infected by the hard meat."

"WHAT! NO!" Vex struggled to get up, and as his clan mates held him down, the Elders coolly watched.

Meanwhile….

Far away, hidden in the brush, Luna's chest exploded outward as a creature burst from her chest. It screeched and revealed itself to be a…..Predalien.

Sorry 4 the short chap, this _will_ be a long story.


	3. Remembering

* * *

DON'T OWN AVP OR STUFF

Chapter 3: first meeting

Vex sat on a mound watching the sun go up. He hadn't talked much in the weeks since Luna died, and always went back to the same spot. No one knew, but it was where he first met Luna. They had both been little more than newborns then, starting their career of hunting and killing. Vex sighed, and began to remember.

* * *

The Predalien raced through the jungle, almost full size, avoiding the branches that whipped across her face, almost before she could see them. It was strange….it was almost like she hade been there before. She was congratulating herself on dodging the trees when **Thunk!**

So caught up in her thinking, she failed to notice the tree. _Oh, yeah, some_ _machine of death and destruction._

* * *

Vex sat there, and remembered………

_He was racing, silently communicating to his clan mates with body language. "THERE, THERE" it screamed. They nodded. Luna in particular was already looking ahead while he shifted for the body language. She knew how to read him. They surrounded there prey, a juvenile kajara. They all were staring at it like their life depended on it. Which it did. In fact, so caught up in killing the juvenile, they forgot about the mother. And that females could change their skin patterns. Vex's clan mate to the left, Gux, was the first to explode, in a showering splash of red. His clan mate on the left soon followed. He took out his spear, trying to find the female, seeing Luna do the same. It all happened in a flash, but soon he found himself standing over the dead body of the female, with Luna doing the same with the juvenile. It had cost them all their clan mates in the hunting party, but Vex and Luna finally learned the power of teamwork. _

* * *

She was still running through the jungle, and was being somehow led to a single spot. She gasped for breath as she found her destination. A single clearing with a tombstone of the Hunter's people. She walked over and looked at the names, and came with the oddest sense she knew them.

The next thing she knew was that she was clutching her head, and screaming.

* * *

Vex was awakened from his reminisces when a loud scream clawed through the air. He thought he heard it coming from the site of his clan mate's tombstone at the disaster. He raced through the jungle to the spot.

All she knew was pain. Pain and sense of amnesia, for reasons she didn't understand. But she knew she had to get out of there, and fast.

* * *

Vex was almost there, he could almost smell it. He had the strangest feeling there was another presence nearby. And it smelled like Luna.

* * *

She was almost there, she was almost too far away to have pain. She rounded a corner and…..

* * *

Vex rounded a corner and….

* * *

They collided.


End file.
